


A Gun in the Hand and a Bullet in the Chamber

by islashlove



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on the beach, Detective Lassiter watched as the gun in his hand glistened under the moon light. He was ready. He had nothing to live for anymore. Can Shawn rescue Lassiter from himself, before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gun in the Hand and a Bullet in the Chamber

When Shawn finally tracked Detective Lassiter down, he found him sitting on the sand in a small cove. It had taken him half a day, but he had done it. Now, night had fallen and the once warm, salty air had cooled to a bitter breeze.

At first, Shawn kept his distances from the brooding Detective. He needed a plan. A plan that, when he did approach, Lassiter wasn't going to blow either of their brains out. After all that was what the note had said...right. That he was sorry for all the blood when they find his body.

For now, Shawn can see that he doesn't need to do anything. Lassiter is just sitting there, hopefully, thinking about all who love him. Giving him a reason to live. So for now, Shawn will sit down on the rocks and wait. Wait and pray that Lassiter doesn't do anything stupid.

Lassiter had made up his mind years ago that this was how he was going to end it all. Unless of course, he had been killed in the line of duty, but that never happened. So here he was, sitting on the soft white sand with a gun in his hand.

It was one, if not his favourite, gun. A Smith and Western. Looking down at it, Lassiter studied all the details, the patterns and damage that covered the outside. The full moon gave him plenty of light and even gave the gun a slight shine. It seemed to be calling out to him. That they were alone and it was now time. Closing his eyes, Lassiter let out a heavy sigh. He tried to think of a reason why he shouldn't end it all tonight.

Nothing!

There was nothing there. His wife had left him. He had no children. He couldn't even do his job right anymore. Instead, an annoying man who claims to be a psychic, does it better than he can. There's just simply nothing left for him in this world. Except for a gun in the hand and a bullet in the chamber. A bullet to end it all.

Lassiter looked out towards the horizon and watched the moonlit water shimmer. It had a calming effect on his mind and taking a deep breath of the cool, salt filled air, Lassiter raised the gun to the side of his head. He then pulled the hammer back.

"Easy there, trigger boy," Shawn said as he slowly approached.

If it had been anyone else, they would have mistakenly thought that Lassiter hadn't heard them. He didn't turn his head, speak or move, or so it seemed, but Shawn saw it. He saw the man's body tense and straighten up slightly, the head twitch in his direction and the trembling in the lips as they parted to let in a small intake of air. Lassiter had heard him, there was no question about that.

Shawn made his way around so he was in front of Lassiter. He then carefully sat down. Now they were face to face. One staring into the other's eyes, while he just sat there as still as he could, with a gun to his own head.

Could Lassiter shoot himself with Spencer sitting there watching him? He wasn't sure, but if he didn't do it now, he would still end up doing it sometime in the near future, anyway. Shawn's intense stare made Lassiter move his eyes, but he wished he hadn't. Spencer had worry and fear etched in his face and his eyes and it just didn't look right. Not on him. Not on a person that walks through life with a smile always on their face.

"Lassie, please! Don't do this. If not for you and if not for me then for Juliet. For the Chief. We're all your friends, even Gus and ..." Shawn looked across at the gun, down at his own hands, before looking back at Lassiter. "We will miss you."

He watched as Spencer swallowed hard and un-shed tears formed in his eyes. It was now that Lassiter realised that the look of pain had entered Spencer's eyes and it was all because of him. Pain of guilt entered his heart. If he was causing Spencer, all this pain, how would all his other friends feel about this decision he had made.

Friends!

It wasn't a word or even something he had ever thought about.

Friends!

Lassiter guessed the reason for that was, he had never had friends before, but that is just what they were. Spencer, O'Hara, Guster and McNab, even the Chief and Mr. Spencer was, no are, his friends and he couldn't do this to them. To hurt them by taking his own life.

Gently releasing the hammer, Lassiter lowered the gun back to his lap. Without taking his eyes off Lassiter, Shawn just reached over and placed his hand over Lassiter's hands and the gun. As if he understood what he was doing, Lassiter just moved his hand and let Spencer take the gun from him.

Shawn swallowed again. "Thank you," he breathed out, before putting the gun in his belt behind his back. Shawn then moved to sit next to Lassiter, leaning against the rocks.

Neither one said anything. They just sat there watching the moon drenched ocean and breathed in the refreshing cool air. Shawn knew Lassiter needed this, to just sit there with no words spoken. And when he was ready, Shawn would be there to listen to him.

Simply because it was what friends do.


End file.
